List of Deaths in TheGamerLover Videos
A count of all the character that died in TheGamerLover Memeverse, these deaths are mostly for comedy-purpose. Characters and Reasons of Death Kira Yoshikage/Kosaku Kawajiri *Dragged by many death hands. (Kira is「Z A B E S T O S T A N D O D A N Z A」) Noriaki Kakyoin *"Turned into a donut". (We're going on a Kakyoin hunt (Shitpost)) Zamasu *Eaten by Kanna Kamui. (Kanna Kamui vs Infinite Zamasu) Every DBS Character *Eaten by Kanna Kamui. (Kanna Kamui vs Infinite Zamasu) Ruby Rose *Died in the explosion caused by the Troll Button. (YTP (RWBY Chibi) - The Randomness Troll Button) *Shoot by Blake. (YTP - Blake the Teenage Virgin Ninja Boruto's Father Fan in the Search of Happiness) Jaune Arc *Screwed up by an atomic bomb. (YTP (RWBY Chibi) - The Randomness Troll Button) *Head broken after he falls from the pool (Which has no water). (YTP - Blake the Teenage Virgin Ninja Boruto's Father Fan in the Search of Happiness) *Killed by Pyrrha's jumpscare. (YTP - RWBY, JNPR and the Villains Have Weird and Dirty Dreams) Cinder Fall *Squished by Morshu, Dr.Robotnik and Mamma Luigi. (YTP (RWBY Chibi) - The Randomness Troll Button) *Sent to the demon realm by Neo in Torchwick's dream. (YTP - RWBY, JNPR and the Villains Have Weird and Dirty Dreams) Roman Torchwick *Crashes with the ground after falling for so long and also got squished by Neo. (YTP (RWBY Chibi) - The Randomness Troll Button) *Eaten by a Griffon. (Then Who Was Grimm?) *Got his head ripped-off when trying to remove his hat from his head which had glue. (YTP - War of the Slim Henchmens (RWBY Chibi X SMG4 Parody)) *Killed by Neo's pecking order after she notices his redeem. (YTP - A RWBY Chibi Christmas Special Directed by Michael Bay) Pyrrha Nikos *Hit by Cinder's bow and arrow. (Then Who Was Grimm? and YTP - RWBY, JNPR and the Villains Have Weird and Dirty Dreams) Penny Polendina *Killed during the battle against Cinder's Faction. (Then Who Was Grimm?) Yang Xiao Long *Disarmed 3 times by Adam Taurus. (Then Who Was Grimm?) *Killed during the battle against Cinder's Faction. (Then Who Was Grimm?) *Eviscerated by a Beowolf. (YTP - War of the Slim Henchmens (RWBY Chibi X SMG4 Parody)) Blake Belladonna *Killed during the battle against Cinder's Faction. (Then Who Was Grimm?) Sayori *Erased by 3 Infinity Gauntlets in the thumbnail. (Doki Doki Infinity War Club) *Hanged by Monika. (YTP - War of the Slim Henchmens (RWBY Chibi X SMG4 Parody)) *Hanged by Pyrrha Nikos. (YTP - RWBY, JNPR and the Villains Have Weird and Dirty Dreams) Inko Midoriya *Erased by Thanos. (Thanos Erases Deku's Mom) Emerald Sustrai *Got a heart attack due to her obesity. (YTP - War of the Slim Henchmens (RWBY Chibi X SMG4 Parody)) *Raped by "Soldier" (YTP - War of the Slim Henchmens (RWBY Chibi X SMG4 Parody) (EXTEND version)) Mercury Black *Raped by "Soldier" (YTP - War of the Slim Henchmens (RWBY Chibi X SMG4 Parody) (EXTEND version)) *Burned by Cinder when she gets mad at him for suggest her to play a "Creepypasta disguised as Date Simulator game". (YTP - War of the Slim Henchmens (RWBY Chibi X SMG4 Parody)) Natsuki *Turned into a ghost. (YTP - War of the Slim Henchmens (RWBY Chibi X SMG4 Parody)) *Erased by Pyrrha Nikos. (YTP - RWBY, JNPR and the Villains Have Weird and Dirty Dreams) Yuri *Went insane and kills herself by stabbing in her own chest. (YTP - War of the Slim Henchmens (RWBY Chibi X SMG4 Parody) and YTP - RWBY, JNPR and the Villains Have Weird and Dirty Dreams) Prince Vegeta *Died in the explosion caused by the Bob-Omb disguised as Android 18. (The Fresh Prince of Gold Hair but it's a YouTube Poop) Gallery File:Kira's Death.png|Kira Yoshikage File:Med 1539983040 image.jpg|Noriaki Kakyoin File:Zamasu Eaten by Kanna.png|Zamasu File:Everyone's Dead (DBS).png|Every DBS Character File:Ruby Death 1.png|Ruby Rose (YTP (RWBY Chibi) - The Randomness Troll Button) File:Jaune Death 1.png|Jaune Arc (YTP (RWBY Chibi) - The Randomness Troll Button) File:Cinder Death 1.png|Cinder Fall (YTP (RWBY Chibi) - The Randomness Troll Button) File:Torchwick Death 1.png|Roman Torchwick (YTP (RWBY Chibi) - The Randomness Troll Button) File:Yang Death 1.png|Yang Xiao Long (Then Who Was Grimm?) File:V3 12 00129.png|Pyrrha Nikos (Then Who Was Grimm? and YTP - RWBY, JNPR and the Villains Have Weird and Dirty Dreams) File:V3 09 00093.png|Penny Polendina File:V3 12 00027.png|Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long File:V3 11 00070.png|Roman Torchwick (Then Who Was Grimm?) File:Velvet Laughs at Jaune's Death.png|Velvet tells Blake that she was laughing at Jaune's trip, fall and later death. File:Ruby Death 2.png|Ruby Rose (YTP - Blake the Teenage Virgin Ninja Boruto's Father Fan in the Search of Happiness) File:Deku Mom Needs Help but nobody is in there.png|Inko Midoriya File:Capture+ 2019-03-17-14-56-42.png|Emerald Sustrai File:Headless Torchwick.png|Roman Torchwick (YTP - War of the Slim Henchmens (RWBY Chibi X SMG4 Parody)) File:Yang Death 2.png|Yang Xiao Long (YTP - War of the Slim Henchmens (RWBY Chibi X SMG4 Parody)) File:What the Fracklety Frick.png|Sayori, Natsuki and Yuri File:Chibi3 10 00054.png|Mercury Black File:Neo kills Cinder.png|Cinder Fall (YTP - RWBY, JNPR and the Villains Have Weird and Dirty Dreams) File:The Doki's Death.png|Monika, Yuri, Natsuki and Sayori. File:Jaune Death 2.png|Jaune Arc (YTP - RWBY, JNPR and the Villains Have Weird and Dirty Dreams) File:Prince Vegeta's Death.png|Prince Vegeta File:Torchwick Death 2.png|Roman Torchwick (YTP - A RWBY Chibi Christmas Special Directed by Michael Bay) Category:Lists